Cherry Blossom, Fiery Sparks
by Pearl Of White Mist
Summary: A second chance, Sakura Haruno is given a second chance. It's a chance that allows her to live again, but on one condition. She's no longer Sakura Haruno.


Cherry Blossom, Fiery Sparks

So, I've been given a second chance. At what?

My life, at where I think it really started. I was just a civilian, hoping to be a kunoichi, being one of the legends like the Slug Sannin and having a team like hers.

I really didn't actually think we would surpass them, and become the next generation of Sannin. But here I was, standing before gods and goddesses who had decided to give me a second chance.

I don't know now, what might've happened if I hadn't taken the chance or if the events that happened beforehand were purposely done or I'm just paranoid.

I just think, that if our relationship had time to bloom in peace, it would've turned out so different. Maybe if our destinies weren't tied with a red thread that was part of many tapestries.

Maybe.

But I've accepted it.

And I'm staying around, Konoha's Cherry Blossom, Sakura Haruno here to tell you about my crazy life, it's full of love, hate, lies, disbelief, treachery, beauty, revenge and many more of those wonderful and terrible things that make me love life even more.

Cover made by awesome DKKelly and I've gone through my chapters so it all flows accordingly, nothing is perfect but I'm starting out. I don't mind it when people tell me that things are wrong as long is it is positive criticism.

Don't Like, Don't READ.

Simple.

Every chapter is about 2000-3000 words long, but some chapters are longer and shorter but mainly stay in that range, depending on how life is and when my muse visits me.

I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.

I've put this up since some people might be reading this on their mobile phone, tablet, Samsung, whatever and they might've not read the summary because they weren't on laptops or computers.

In the following lines is a full-blown rant on idiots who copy author's works. In other words: Don't copy author's works you won't be an author just a copy-cat. Nothing more, nothing at all in the world of writing.

Below is only a small portion of my anger towards people who copy author's works and say they wrote it. Why do I say people? Because they are not writers. They copy an author's work, when they have spent ages and ages collecting information, experience and have a muse, they toil for hours, editing their work, correcting grammar issues, misspelled words and such and then idiots copy word for word what that author has written.

I'm telling you right now, that if you copy my plot. Prepare to suffer. If you dare to copy my title, it might be a mistake and I'll ask you nicely to change it, even help you with a different title. I check it regularly and I will find out if you copied me. Copy my plot? Help you to change it yes, it might've been a fluke how close the similarities are but even after I help you, you decide to still copy me.

God help you.

Cause I am scary as hell when anything of mine particularly my stories are copied and they say that they wrote it, but actually copy me wordfor word.

I am going to take revenge.

Believe me when I say that, I am incredibly frightening when my temper is raised. And I am only refraining from swearing profusely and even typing in nice words because there are kids who are younger than twelve and are rather stupid and make an account onto Wattpad.

And I know you are there, so stop trying to think you are older when you aren't. High school is not a picnic, and I'm frankly stumped to why people write smut when they haven't actually done it.

If I could, I would make you scared because of all the things that I could think of to torture you when I find you after you copy my work, my plot, my portrayal of the Naruto characters and I even help you to change it.

And you still don't.

Be very afraid if you have done it.

END OF RANT.

To those who haven't done the awful act, I welcome you.

I sincerely hope you enjoy my work and are kind enough to leave a comment below, preferably with constructive critiscism. I do most of my work on Word Document, but English is technically my second spoken language, my first being Cantonese and I plan on adding Japanese as my third language. I like Japanese culture and I research points I think are valid for this story. That being said, I will still make mistakes but bear with me. This is technically my first fanfiction that I haven't put on hiatus and am so disgusted with it, or deleted because I have a strong hate for it.

I will be updating on a weekly basis, fortnightly if I have trouble in my life so I ask you to bear with me while I have complications in my life. I do not want them any more than you do. High school is not a picnic and sometimes I will be off writing a rant that I'll statistically speaking, won't post and more than likely will I delete it.

I consider myself a tolerant person, if you have flames do have an actual fuel for your flame, namely a reason. For those who do not like reading about Sakura Haruno, feel free to go right now. I love reviews that show that the reviewer has appreciation for my work and it spurs me to write faster. As I have stated before, I have zero tolerance for people who copy author's works. It disgusts me.

Also, I am not a person who bashs people either, it is childish. And while there may be hate towards a character, an author should hold him/herself above petty and childish behaviour and be able to write that person in, however limited a time they hold the limelight.

I like reads, love votes but I revel in comments. They spur me on with inspiration, that being said. I have a chapter between every few chapters where I simply write silly things that you request. It's a relaxing thing and it gets rid of the tension I get from being told to simply update without any feedback or any thoughts the reader has on my work.

I am sorry if I update slowly, sometimes the flow simply stops and/or I am not happy with the quality of work that I type and I must edit it. I apologise to those who in the future must wait for over a month for another update.

From,

WhiteMyst2602

No.

_No._

_**No.**_

Why was I on a team that tore itself apart the more it tried to form together again?

Why?

Hot tears threatened to spill as I saw them battle, yin and yang they were. They could live without me, they needed each other to balance each other out though. In the fading sunset, the sunset's shades of colors made them look majestic, legendary even.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

Obito, Rin and Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

In that instant, I knew what the future would be like if their attacks got each other, the Chidori and the Rasengan. I knew everything was be broken, Konoha would be invaded, the civilians killed, the women raped, the children forced into becoming soldiers, the men in slavery. The kunoichi would be degraded, mindwashed while the shinobi would become mindless soldiers, what Kakashi might've become if Obito and Rin weren't his teammates.

I wouldn't be repeating history by being the teammate that was left behind, I would be on equal ground with them even if I was on my deathbed, which was quite damn likely.

_You know, it's weird but I feel death in the air _Inner commented, her usual exuberance lacking and her serious face on, _But c'mon cha, we gotta do this, we can't let history repeat it'll be bad, __**very bad.**_

I leapt up as the wind snatched away their voices and they were close, close enough for their attacks to rip their soul away from their physical body and kill them.

I couldn't let history repeat itself.

With that thought in place, I accepted my fate.

As the sheer power of the Rasengan and the chirping of the Chidori died away I smiled weakly at Sasuke's and Naruto's shocked faces as they realized they had killed me. Naruto's blue eyes were wide as I fell to the ground the combined power of the Rasengan and the Chidori enough to kill a hundred shinobi killed me.

Then pain, pain blossomed through my wounds as my chakra went to work, knitting back the tissue torn, stemming the flow of blood but it was useless. I knew I was going to die.

But I wanted to tell the two what they truly meant to me...and the other Sakura I was.

Sakura Haruno the girl who was always weak.

Sakura Haruno who was a 'nuisance' wasn't enough to go on the mission to save Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno who was taken for granted.

Sasuke had caught me and was there a tear on the corner of his eye? I forced my arm to brush away the tear and the other to brush away the salty tears streaming down on Naruto's normally cheerful face.

"You're my brothers, and I love you two. Don't you dare forget me, Naruto, I believe you can become Hokage, shishou won't be around forever. Sasuke, don't let anybody use you, you're a human being, we all are, but we're also shinobi…choose the right way Sasuke…Naruto."

I let go then and my eyelids closed for the last time. I felt myself growing limp, my heartbeat slowed to a halt, my pallor grow paler as my last breath left my lungs.

Olive skin, ebony locks that framed his pallor which was ghostly, darker eyelashes kissed his high cheekbones and twin pools of endless black. He had an iron sword strapped on his chain belt, it had intricate black carvings on it, which fascinated me greatly the patterns. A silver skull ring was bright against the dark hues he wore and his face was a carefully blank canvus much like Sai's.

"Come," He said, his voice was a mere whisper on the wind as the element played with his messy locks.

"Wait one moment." I requested and he nodded, the merest of nods but one I saw nonetheless.

I floated above them, my ghostly tears passing through them as I saw the sky darken as it cried alongside me.

Sasuke.

Naruto.

I will find a way back to be with you two. No matter what.

I touched the strange boy's hand and I disappeared from the my world.

Droplets fell down, dampening the earth as the raven and the fox mourned the loss of their teammate. The clear raindrops cleaned the salty tracks on the duo's cheeks as they gazed at their fallen cherry blossom.

Comrade.

Crush.

Friend.

There weren't enough words to describe the kuniochi who had died. Her petal-pink hair splayed out like a veil and her spitfire emerald eyes were spitfire no more. Her face was peaceful as if she knew it was going to happen anyway and accepted it saying her last words. Her flawless lily-white skin was marred with the crimson of her blood like the petals of a blood-red rose.

The raven stared at the cherry blossom limp in death in his arms and his eyes were darkened with grief at the loss of his beloved cherry blossom. The fox was silent with grief.

Kakashi felt the wind snatch at his mask as he saw two heads over a body. Please let that be a rogue nin, a missing-nin or- no. It couldn't be.

That was the end of Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the Slug Sannin, a Konoha ninja, the ANBU captain of team one and also the comrade to the fox and raven. Or is it?

A.N as of 16/5/14 I'm going to continue this story and hopefully have an update by tomorrow hopefully but no promises. I finally have an idea for it now and I am sorry for taking so long.


End file.
